The present invention relates to a novel process for dosing a granular product, followed by the transfer thereof into a tank or reservoir, as well as to an installation permitting the performance of this process.
The processes conventionally used for dosing a certain product volume in the form of grains of different sizes are usually imprecise and difficult to perform, particularly when the transfer of the product to the dosing chamber or pot is carried out by mixing it with a tansfer liquid, such as water.
The main object of the present invention is a particularly simple dosing process and installation which, without any risk, ensure a precise dosage of a granular product. The invention also relates to a process and an installation permitting the transfer of the dosed product from the dosing chamber to an auxiliary tank using a particularly small transfer liquid quantity and whilst eliminating effluence and ensuring a precise, fast transfer of all the dosed products.
The invention is applicable to the dosing and transfer of all granular products, no matter what the nature of the product and no matter what its grain size. Thus, the invention can be applied to the dosing and transfer of used ion exchange resins from the purification or cleaning chambers of primary circuits of pressurized water nuclear reactors and fuel storage pools, as well as to the chemical, pharmaceutical or argo -alimentary industries.